ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wreck-It Ralph Shorts
'Wreck-It Ralph Shorts '''are shorts set in the Wreck-It Ralph universe. Shorts: * '''Frightened Fazbear: '''Freddy Fazbear really is afraid of buttons, and Wreck-It Ralph, Calhoun, Fix-It Felix, and Vanellope must find a way to make his phobia go away! * '''Tomatoes: '''Kwirk the Tomato is convinced by Ralph to become a vegetable, but really he's a fruit. * '''Sparkster Meets Chuck D. Head: '''Sparkster and Wreck-It Ralph go to the wrong game- Decap Attack, its name is! There, they meet Chuck D. Head. * '''Bayonetta of the Marvels: '''Bayonetta thinks that Disney owns Marvel now. * '''Klonoa Speaks Simlish: '''Klonoa asks the Sim's help, but Ralph thinks they speak Simlish. * '''The Prince of the Arcade: '''The Prince of Persia arrives in every right and wrong game to defend it. * '''We Are The Pirates: '''Lloyd Irving and Cloud Strife encounter Fortran, leader of the Counterfeit Pirates. Wreck-It Ralph must save the arcade! * '''Bioshock Horror: '''The Bioshock heroes are trapped by Pyramid Head when they land in his game. * '''Rick Taylor's Desire: '''Rick Taylor has a problem- he wants his desire back. * '''Is Lara and Mario Available?: '''Lara Croft and Mario appear in the short. * '''Clayfight and Conquer: '''Wreck-It Ralph visits Clayfighter and Command and Conquer. Conker helps him. * '''Plok or Not?: '''Plok is deceived by the Flea Queen, so SonSon and Wreck-It Ralph befriend Plok. * '''Puyo Puyo Ralph: '''With the help of Arle, Wreck-It Ralph aligns four of the same-colored Puyos and makes them burst. * '''What Could Possibly Go Wrong?: '''Wreck-It Ralph and company visit Bubsy Bobcat's world. * '''An Acro-Bat's Journey: '''Aero, an acrobatic bat, joins forces with Wreck-It Ralph when Edgar Etkor takes over the circus. * ''Til It Nears The Forest: '''Wreck-It Ralph and company visit Mr. Nutz, who sees him as a friend to him. But, Mr. Blizzard plans to interrupt the picnic! Will Ralph stop the creep? * '''Game Overwatch: '''Tracer and Wreck-It Ralph see who has the most game overs. * '''Wreck-It Biohazard Resident Evil: '''Albert Wesker assists Ralph with a T-Virus container to bring to the Dead Rising people of Santa Cabeza. * '''Ghost of Mighty: '''Wreck-It Ralph is haunted by the ghost of Mighty the Armadillo. * '''Sony-Disney?: '''The Sony Playstation All-Stars, especially Kratos, Sly Cooper, Jak, Daxter, Ratchet, Clank, and PaRappa the Rapper, appear during Ralph's picnic at Bubsy's. * '''Enter Zeros: '''Zero and Mega Man X befriend an injured Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel. Ralph helps him in their game and sends him to the Game Hospital. * '''Objection!: '''Phoenix Wright sends wrongly-gamed characters to court for arson, piracy, plagiarism, murder, kidnapping, etc., among them a zombified King Candy/Turbo. * '''Angry Birds vs Zombies: '''The plants and the Angry Birds unite when hordes of zombies led by Dr. Zomboss enter their game. * '''Locked in Mortal Kombat: '''Wreck-It Ralph and company are locked in the wrong game due to a blackout- Mortal Kombat. * '''Castlevania Ralph: '''Wreck-It Ralph visits Simon Belmont. * '''Contraddiction: '''Bill Rizer and Lance Bean are addicts in wrong-gaming. * '''Blast the Blaster Master: '''Yuko goes inside the SOPHIA III tank, and everything goes wrong! Wreck-It Ralph must sort this tank! * '''Assassin's Metal Gear: '''Solid Snake joins the Assassin's Creed and so does Wreck-It Ralph. * '''Crash Into Dreams...: '''Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon dream of NiGHTS, but Wizeman the Wicked attacks them and tries to kill them. Only Ralph can reform Wizeman back to misunderstanding. Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Shorts Category:Disney